1. Field
Embodiments of the present invention relate to a scroll compressor having a back pressure adjustment device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a scroll compressor is an apparatus to compress a refrigerant using relative motion between a stationary scroll having a spiral type wrap and a swivel scroll.
The scroll compressor has a back pressure chamber formed at the rear of the swivel scroll to support the swivel scroll and to maintain a seal between the stationary scroll and the swivel scroll. The back pressure chamber may communicate with a point of a compression chamber formed by the stationary scroll and the swivel scroll so that an appropriate magnitude of back pressure is applied to the back pressure chamber. That is, middle pressure between suction pressure and discharge pressure is applied to the back pressure chamber as back pressure.
However, at a high compression ratio, trust planes of the stationary scroll and the swivel scroll may be worn due to relatively increased back pressure. Also, at a low compression ratio, the swivel scroll may drop due to relatively decreased back pressure.